glenx_motwfandomcom-20200213-history
Jo Coe
“Yeah, I’ve been around the block. A bit of this, a bit of that. When I came across the secret underworld of monsters and magic... well... it wasn’t so different from the underworld I already knew. It was easy to find an angle, just like before." Jo is an ex(ish) con who is hunting for magical artefacts of great power. They are smart and resourceful, but have grown more impulsive as the deadline on the Deal with the Devil closes in. Backstory Jo was a troubled child who was always getting involved in the wrong crowd. They got mixed up with some gangs who found that Jo’s natural aptitude for quick thinking and problem solving, as well as their ability to blend in to their surroundings was a huge advantage to the gang. Jo quickly gained notoriety for being a Fixer, able to find things, organise missions and smooth over any rough waters. After showing remarkable promise for finding objects for client, Jo was hired by a mysterious figure known only as the Hooded Man. The Hooded Man paid handsomely and asked Jo to hunt down a magical artefact. Jo didn’t ask questions. The hunt was successful and after returning the magical artefact to The Hooded Man, he decided to employ Jo full time. During Jo’s years of missions for The Hooded Man, they worked with many other criminals, some with extraordinary powers. Jo's go-to team consisted of themself, Teresa and Tobias (the mystic twins) and Adam (who was supernaturally strong and abnormally hairy during lunar cycles). They were the dream team and completed many missions very successfully for The Hooded Man and were rewarded with riches and magical artefacts. However, during one particularly troublesome mission, Jo betrayed their friends for power, stealing the artefact for themself. The artefact, an Imp stone, boasted raw power and the demon, Zokoth, bound to it began to twist Jo’s psyche. Jo then ran, never stopping in any place long, to stay off the teams radar. Eventually, drunk on the effects of the Imp stone, Jo made a deal with the devil to make them stronger/smarter/better in return for their soul in six months. Now Jo acts recklessly, not afraid of death or damnation, and only cares about collecting powerful artefacts and having a thrilling adventure as a last hurrah before eternal damnation. Jo was drawn to Witta, sensing an immense power source somewhere in/around the town and is now using their skills to figure out what's going on. Powers and Stats Jo has a complicated, less-than-legal history and it certainly helps them out when it comes to fighting monsters. Their charm and ease in manipulating people to get what they want is unparalleled. Fixer If Jo needs to buy something, sell something, or hire someone, roll +Charm. On a 10+ they know just the person who will be interested. On a 7-9 they know the only person who can do it, but there’s a complication. Pick one: Jo owes them; they screwed Jo over; Jo screwed them over. On a miss, the only person who can help is someone who absolutely hates Jo. Artefact Jo ‘found’ a magical artefact with handy powers, an Imp stone (A weak demon is bound to serve the holder. The imp must be summoned with the use magic move), and kept it. Deal with the Devil Jo sold their soul to a Devil to increase their skills and prowess (add +1 to two ratings). Payment is due either when you die, or in six months. Gear and Assets Gear * .38 revolver (2-harm close reload loud) * Big knife (1-harm hand) * Shank (2-harm hand) Assets * Imp stone. The demon Zokoth can be summoned from the stone to do your bidding by using magic.